


Как это заканчивается

by Krezh12



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aging, Angst, M/M, Overuse of italics, Pining, Retirement, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sussex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Конечно же, Шерлоку требуется три десятилетия, чтобы найти время для влюбленности.





	Как это заканчивается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way it Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644875) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> суссексная вселенная с умирающими годами и желанием поскулить

_**АПРЕЛЬ** _

 — Джон?

 — Да, Шерлок?

Они в гостиной, Шерлок восседает на диване в своей обычной позе мыслителя, пока Джон, свернувшись в кресле с дымящейся кружкой, штудирует сегодняшнюю газету. Солнечный свет заливает комнату, цветом космоса отражаясь в глазах Уотсона. Шерлок какое-то мгновение амбивалентно задерживает на них взгляд, затем отводя его в сторону.

 — Я решил.

 — Да?

 — Мы старые.

Привычная морщинка над бровями Джона проявляется сильнее:

 — На пути к этому, скорее всего. Но я не стал бы называть нас стариками уже сейчас. Наши суставы не пронизаны артритом. Мы можем подняться по лестнице без особых затруднений или одышки. Когда мы едем в метро, никто не уступает нам мест, как если бы они хотели помочь пожилому человеку.

 — Тем не менее, — Шерлок исправляет.

Джон вздыхает и откладывает газетный разворот в сторону:

 — Что ты предлагаешь?

 — Давай уберемся отсюда.

 — Отсюда? — его сосед выглядит ошеломленным. — Отсюда — это с Бейкер-стрит? Из Лондона? Из Англии? Что именно ты имеешь в виду?

 — Из Лондона, — Шерлок хмурится и соединяет кончики пальцев под подбородком. — Я больше не могу.

На самом деле, всё совсем наоборот.

Джон это знает, и Шерлок знает тоже. Шерлок продолжает любить Лондон всё с тем же странным и ревностным пылом, как никто никогда не умел. Безумно бросаясь в ураган человеческих возможностей и бурной деятельности, вулканическую симфонию зрения, слуха, запаха, осязания, вкуса, элемента преступности и правосудия — это соответствует каждой клеточке его натуры; это присутствует во всем его окружающем.

По крайней мере, до сих пор.

 — У меня есть представление о том, куда мы могли бы направиться, — продолжает консультирующее сумашествие.

 — Назови.

 — Суссекс.

Джон издает звук, выражающий непонимание:

 — Зачем?

 — _Пчелы_ , Джон.

 — Прости?

 — Мы переедем в Суссекс, заведем пчел, будем игнорировать местных жителей и разгадывать тройку-другую бытовых убийств в захолустье.

 — О, бытовые убийства, прекрасно, — с сарказмом выдыхает Джон.

-…И там будет тихо, и у меня появится возможность _думать_.

 — Как бы то ни было, тебе не кажется, что это немного нелепо? Покинуть цивилизацию, уехать из Лондона?

Шерлок переворачивается на бок и изучает Уотсона. Его взгляд скользит по пепельным, с медовыми прядями, волосам, затем перемещается на вены с тыльной стороны кистей рук, отмечает неровности на мозолистых пальцах и солнечные лучики морщинок в уголках глаз.

 — Разве тебе не хочется чего-нибудь нового? — говорит он вкрадчиво, прекрасно зная, что Джону Уотсону будет слишком трудно устоять перед такой перспективой.

Адаптирующийся, взрывоопасный, самоотверженный Джон. Адреналин в его крови и азарт в сущности создадут бешеный дуэт, способный затмить сердце.

Шерлок использует это в своих интересах, и Джон, надо признать, тоже абсолютно ничего не теряет. Но он еще некоторое время делает вид, что против. И в конце-концов произносит:

 — Я полагаю, что изменения… всегда к лучшему.

 — Решено.

 — Хорошо.

Джон возвращается к своей работе, и Шерлок размышляет, задаваясь вопросом: почему после такого огромного количества прошедшего времени его внутренние органы всё еще продолжают трястись, стоит ему только заметить знакомую аккуратную фигуру в гостиной, почему у него во рту пересыхает, и по какой причине его мысли, готовые дать ответ на всё вышесказанное, умирают тихой смертью на дне в серебряной дымке и выбрасываются на берег не более чем обломками; разрушенными, бесполезными, вялыми.

***

 — Почему в моём чемодане _твои_ носки?

 — Не хватает места в моем, — объясняет Шерлок, отвечая на гнев Джона лишь небрежным взмахом руки, на которую он уже успел надеть перчатку.

 — Ты чертов эгоист.

 — Я понесу несколько твоих медицинских журналов, если хочешь.

 — Не беспокойся, — Уотсон хватает в каждую руку по кожаному саквояжу и упорно пытается не согнуться под их тяжестью.

Маленькая тучка затруднения на миг омрачает его лицо, но он всё равно поворачивается к Холмсу и бросает на него долгий, решительный взгляд: — Когда мы прибудем на место, я оставлю тебе только несколько пар, а остальные носки выброшу в море.

 — Хорошо, можешь выбросить хоть все, но оставь кашемировые. Они мне по вкусу.

Консультирующий детектив и военный врач на секунду останавливаются плечом к плечу, созерцая обстановку уже такой родной квартиры в последний раз.

 — Я не чувствую себя настолько несчастным, как планировал, если честно, — через некоторое время произносит Джон, тыльной стороной запястья дотрагиваясь до кисти Шерлока. — А ты?

 — Я не знаю.

Это, кажется, удовлетворяет Уотсона, — по крайней мере, сейчас, — так что он разворачивается и сбегает вниз по семнадцати ступенькам, чтобы отнести свой багаж в подъехавшее такси.

Шерлок на мгновение прижимается скулой к дверной раме. Затем закрывает дверь. Щелчок замка слышится слишком остро в окружающей тишине.

Холмс спускается вниз с комком в горле, и, заняв своё место в автомобиле, говорит Джону, насколько же хорошо он чувствует себя сейчас, распрощавшись с этим проклятым местом.

 — В конечном счете ты перестанешь по нему скучать, так всегда, — отвечает его блоггер, и вот _в этом_ , — думает Шерлок, — как раз-таки _в этом-то_ и проблема.

_**МАЙ** _

 — Дерьмо, — произносит Джон. — Дерьмо.

Шерлок лежит перед ним на земле в позе поразительно нехудожественной кучи, украшенный, как минимум, сорока алеющими укусами.

 — Почему, черт возьми, ты не надел защитную одежду?

 — Я забыл, — Шерлок стонет; ему кажется, что он брошен в огонь.

 — Подожди-подожди, _ты_ забыл?

 — Да, Джон. Пожалуйста, теперь мы можем пропустить лекцию на эту тему и сделать что-нибудь, чтобы устранить жжение?

Джон опускается на колени и начинает свою трудную миссию, заключающуюся в извлечении жал из воспаленных мест ребром своей старой Oyster Card.

 — Не очень профессионально, — признает он в процессе, — но эффективно.

Уже позже, когда Шерлок надлежащим образом очищен от последствий пчелиных атак, они сидят на крыльце с видом на море.

Солнце — единственное, что нарушает потрясающую монотонность живописной линии пылающего золота — безразмерного и глобального — казалось бы, тонущего ближе к экватору.

 — Ты идиот, — считает своим долгом сообщить Шерлоку Уотсон.

 — Я стар, — парирует тот. — Моя память уже не та, что была раньше. Я становлюсь забывчивым.

 — Бывают вещи и похуже.

 — Не для меня, — Шерлок делает огромный глоток Эрл Грей и смакует каждый миг, когда обжигающее тепло ухает вниз по горлу и пищеводу.

Джон полунасмешливо, полуулыбаясь смотрит на него:

 — Ты больше, чем мозговая машина, Шерлок.

 — Очевидно.

 — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Стая чаек лениво пролетает над их головами. Шерлок молчит.

 — Земля наклонена на 23,5 градусов по своей оси, — говорит он наконец, — и её скорость вращения вокруг Солнца составляет 18,5 миль в секунду. Солнечные лучи достигают земной поверхности под углом и купают её в своём свете.

 — До сих пор я полагал, что ты ничего не знаешь о Солнечной системе, — замечает Джон. Он никак не обозначает тот факт, что Шерлок сменил тему.

 — Я и не знал. Но мне казалось, что ты считаешь это важным.

 — О, — просто отвечает Уотсон.

_**ИЮНЬ** _

В один прекрасный день они целуются.

Джон приходит из деревенского паба с покрасневшим лицом, веселым видом и пока еще не давшей о себе знать интоксикацией, и нечаянно толкает кухонный стол, заставленный кислотами в пробирках и исполосованный царапинами, за которым сидит Шерлок и документирует этапы спаривания эфиопских светлячков.

 — Джон, я понимаю, что ты превысил свой обычный алкогольный лимит, но я пытаю-

А остальные слова Холмса поглощает рот Джона: теплый и влажный с пряным привкусом солодового пива.

 — Ты просто проклятое чудо, — бормочет Уотсон, когда отстраняется.

А после идет в свою комнату и закрывает дверь.

Утром желудок Шерлока полон пчел.

Джон приходит на завтрак, страдающий лютым похмельем и не помнящий ничего из событий предыдущей ночи, в том числе и проигранного Джареду Понси пари, в результате которого он влил в себя три огромные пинты крепкого пива.

 — Боже, это катастрофа, — он издает булькающий звук, с содроганием опускаясь на диван.

Шерлок оставляет стакан воды и две таблетки парацетамола на буфете. Он бежит к убаюкивающим дюнам, захватив свой ноутбук, и не возвращается обратно до наступления темноты.

***

Шерлок раскрывает сразу два убийства всего за семь дней.

Он и Джон совершают вылазку в шикарный столичный ресторан, чтобы отметить эти события, заказав слишком много и одновременно слишком мало закуски и бокалов Совиньон Блан. К тому же — надо отдать им должное — они умудряются не выйти за рамки приличий, ведь их восторг, помогающий почувствовать под ногами землю после одышек в неизвестном переулке со всем миром, брошенным им под ноги, — самое безобидное из всего того, что обычно делают счастливые люди, и это славно.

Они делят счет пополам и возвращаются домой в молчании, то и дело ненамеренно сталкиваясь друг с другом плечами.

 — Ты знаешь, — произносит Джон, — мне всё-таки нравится здесь.

 — Отупляюще, — признается Шерлок.

 — Мирно.

 — Тоскливо.

 — Безмятежно.

 — _Скучно_.

Джон начинает смеяться, и то, с каким блеском в глазах он смотрит на Шерлока, пугает.

 — Есть успехи с Малышкой Броун? — проговаривается детектив, озвучивая совершенно подсознательный вопрос.

 — Что-… О, с ней? — фыркает Уотсон. — Я настолько стар, что гожусь ей в отцы.

 — Не смотри на это.

 — Что, я не постарел?

 — Нет, — бормочет Шерлок. — Ты не изменился, — отвечает Холмс, _может быть_ , немного предвзято.

 — Тогда я счастливчик.

Джон снова смеется, и Шерлок на краткий миг присоединяется к нему.

***

 — Просто захвати её для меня, ладно?

 — Нет.

 — Черт возьми, Шерлок, почему нет?

 — Тебе это ни к чему.

 — Чертовски к чему!

 — _Ты_ так думаешь. Получится только хуже.

 — Ты не тот, кто должен снова — причем спустя тридцать лет — шагать рядом с хреновым хромулей.

 — Временная судорога и суставн-...

 — Это не исчезнет, Шерлок! Забирай мою старую трость или я-...

 — Джон-...

-…отговорю Молли дарить тебе части тела, и-...

 — _Джон_.

 — Что?

 — Утрачена. Твоя трость… утрачена.

 — Прости?

 — Ну, на самом деле, она где-то на дне Темзы.

 — Что? Шерлок, проклятье!

 — Она была не нужна тебе столько лет — бессмысленным было бы хранить её.

 — И по этой причине ты бросил её в реку? Господи.

 — Джон, я сожа-...

 — Иди к черту.

 — Это просто трость. Мы купим тебе новую.

 — Забудь об этом, я ухожу.

 — Но-…

 — Иногда ты гребаный ублюдок, Шерлок.

 — Джон!..

_Джон_

_**ИЮЛЬ** _

Проводить лето у моря на порядок лучше, чем в Лондоне.

__

— Свежий ветер, разгоняющий волны, служит отличным кондиционером.

— Не нужно терпеть духоту такси, потому что все магазины находятся в пяти метрах ходьбы от дома.

— Небо не скрыто смогом городских выхлопов.

— Расслабляющая атмосфера деревни заставляет Джона делать то, на что он никогда раньше бы и не согласился. Например, напевать или ворчать, ходя по дому без рубашки. Это означает, что у Шерлока появится возможность увидеть его шрам.

Этот великолепный неровный кусочек плоти, что светится как яркая звезда на плече Уотсона.

Шерлок хочет проследить его контуры кончиками пальцев, проложить карточный маршрут своими прикосновениями, засвидетельствовать почтение этому нулю — ране, которая свела их вместе.

Иногда он чувствует себя отвратительно, просто непристойно благодарным за то, что Джон настолько аккуратен (если он был крупнее, в конце концов, пуля попала попала бы ниже, в сердце, и тогда - тогда что бы вообще произошло дальше?)

_**АВГУСТ** _

Они наконец спускаются вниз на побережье пляжа.

Шерлок тычет начинающий разлагаться вздутый труп палкой.

 — Ты сошел с ума, — произносит Джон и тянет его за запястье прочь из пенящихся загривков волн. Шерлок даже не трудится спрятать свою улыбку, не прикрывает её ладонью. Леденящие водные приливы и отливы вокруг его щиколоток и икроножных мышц оставляют на теле влажные следы и ощущаются как вторая, но прозрачная кожа.

 — Красиво, — говорит Джон, глядя прямо в глубину ярко-красного заката.

Шерлок изучает его профиль: ореол светлых ресниц, немного угловатая горбинка носа, паутина узорчатых линий на коже, улыбка — широкая и открытая.

 — Да, — соглашается он.

_**СЕНТЯБРЬ** _

Идет дождь. Шерлок продал своё обожаемое пальто и купил кошмарный дождевик. Джон смеется, смеется, смеется — снова и снова.

Иногда они посещают местный книжный магазин и некоторые лавочки; Шерлок — ради поиска толстых томов о пчеловодстве, убийствах и химических реакциях; Джон — за смехотворно путаными романами о преступности, которые он прочтет лишь тогда, когда Шерлок не будет этого видеть.

***

Все это время возрастает зудение, ожоги напрашиваются Шерлоку под кожу.

 — Мне нужна сигарета, — наконец признает он.

Джон слушает, а потом несколько миль ведет его до скрытого от посторонних глаз музея. Он пахнет затхлостью; он наполнен экспонатами, пережившими бури, кораблекрушения и другие морские бедствия.

 — Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок, в замирании смотря на обломки судна 18-го века и скелеты двух пиратов, еще несколько столетий назад пытавшихся обезглавить друг друга. — Джон, _Это блестяще_.

_**ОКТЯБРЬ** _

 — Знаешь какой сегодня день? — спрашивает Уотсон, проходя мимо Холмса с банкой ежевичного варенья.

 — Хм. Какой-нибудь банальный национальный праздник? Давай посмотрим: сейчас октябрь, так что-о-о… Хэллоуин?

 — Хэллоуин 31-го, неграмотная каланча.

 — Удалил эти сведения на прошлой неделе, чтобы освободить место для списка покупок.

 — Ну конечно, — Джон смотрит вверх, и то, во что складываются его губы, не назовешь улыбкой. Это сложнее, чем улыбка.

Он грустный. Грустный и… что-то еще.

 — Это связано с сегодняшней датой? — Холмс без обиняков одновременно задает вопрос и делится наблюдениями.

 — Сегодня двадцать шесть лет, как меня подстрелили.

Оу. _Оу_.

В эту же минуту мозг Шерлока переходит в автономный режим; он переводит взгляд на отставного военного врача, его внутренности начинают трястись, а рот мгновенно кажется набитым ватой.

 — Поэтому ты?.. — бормочет он, запинаясь. (Идиот, он _такой_ идиот, никто и никогда еще не был подвержен такой степени идиотизма, как он в этот момент).

 — Да.

 — Да, — механически повторяет Холмс.

Они встречаются взглядами, не видя преграды в виде стола, в то время как — наверное, это не больше, чем воображение Шерлока — открывается поток новой информации, становятся явью множество деталей, и, даже если Холмс просто-напросто видит мираж и иллюзию, он видит, что загорелые щеки Джона наливаются румянцем в некоторых местах.

И его язык, его ловкий язычок, как стрела для игры в дартс, на секунду высовывается и смачивает нижнюю губу.

 — Ты хочешь его коснуться? — тон его голоса на октаву ниже, чем обычно.

 — Я…- да.

Не отрывая глаз от Шерлока, Джон снимает пиджак, расстегивает рубашку и поводит плечами.

Перед взором Шерлока открывается рана; кожа вокруг неё бледнее, сеченые полоски будто издают слабое светлое свечение. Холмсу кажется это величественным.

Идея поражает его, и не подвергая её сомнению, он окунает большой палец в алые чернила и прикасается им к шраму Джона.

Красный делает его ярким. Пылающим.

 — Здесь, смотри, — бормочет Шерлок.

Джон моргает и опять переводит свой взгляд на Холмса; в его глазах блестит живое любопытство.

 — С днем рождения, — шепчет Шерлок в некогда разодранный кусочек кожи, поднимаясь на ноги и уходя прочь, прежде чем Джон успевает заговорить.

***

(Их спины немного ссутулились, а конечности не так полны сил, как это было пару лет назад, но они всё еще красивы. Те собственные, неповторимые черты, что придают каждому индивидуальности, когда они порознь, и нечто общее, совокупность их союза, когда они вместе — прекрасно. Они по-прежнему слепы, безрассудны и отважны, они по-прежнему прыгают в бесконечные пропасти, стреляют и слышат свист пуль в ответ, они по-прежнему состоят из подожженного фитиля и безумного порыва, из захватывающей тайны и славы — и это будет их концом и началом).

Безусловно.

_**НОЯБРЬ** _

 — Это никогда не закончится, они не учатся на своих ошибках, — однажды замечает Джон, когда они вместе сидят в гостиной, смотрят телевизор и поедают пакетики японской кухни на вынос.

 — Ммм? — интересуется Шерлок.

 — Вот, — отвечает Джон, не сводя глаз с матча по регби, и, совершенно без задней мысли, Шерлок проводит пальцами вдоль его коленной чашечки; сначала влево, потом вправо, — размышляя.

***

Они не пара.

Они заваривают друг другу чай. Шерлок ищет Джону утепленные вещи, когда наступают холода. После долгих прогулок по соседним холмам Джон разминает суставы на ноге Шерлока. Они вместе кушают. Шерлок покупает Джону варенье без семечек, потому что знает, что тот любит такое. Джон позволяет Шерлоку проводить эксперименты с печенью и овечьим жиром в ванной. Они ненамеренно заставляют друг друга смеяться и причем, чаще всего, в самые неподходящие для этого моменты. Шерлок дразнит Джона, упоминая его рост, или, наоборот, отсутствие оного. Джон в ответ называет его придурком, а потом варит Холмсу кофе с таким содержанием сахара, что тот — еще секунда — и превратится в сироп. Они изящное несоответствие паре и немного, совсем чуть-чуть кто-то еще, но всё-таки не пара, определенно.

Ну, то есть они пара, но не в общепринятом смысле этого выражения.

_**ДЕКАБРЬ** _

Они заварили себе огромное количество чая, и Джон настаивает на украшении дома мишурой и гирляндами. Шерлок, конечно, поднимает страшный шум, но Джон обещает купить ему одноразовый ланцет на Рождество и, хорошо, разве кто-то может устоять перед такой перспективой? Кажется, что дом насквозь пропах жареной курицей, пряностями и специями, и Джон достаёт из пыльной коробки под кроватью ужасный старый альбом с рождественскими гимнами, который безостановочно играет три недели подряд.

Они проводят вечера на диване; на одном краю Джон со своим ноутбуком или газетой, а на противоположном покоится голова Шерлока, лежа вытянувшегося во весь рост так, чтобы была возможность тыкать бедро Уотсона пальцами ног.

 — Коварный мерзавец, — заговорщически бросает Джон, но в его голосе нет злости.

Шерлок, положив подбородок на грудь, смотрит на него. Улыбается. Ничего не говорит.

***

Год умирает.

 — Я чувствую свой возраст, — говорит Холмс Уотсону, когда они стоят, наблюдая за снежным бураном по ту сторону окна. — Я… не хочу этого.

Джон опускает ладонь на плечо соседа:

 — Годы идут, а от возраста не избавиться, — бормочет он в ответ.

 — Не моя область.

 — Хотя и неизбежная.

 — Тогда мне придется удвоить свои усилия в разработке формулы, устраняющей смертность.

 — Безусловно.

Немного помолчав, Джон произносит:

 — Сыграй на скрипке. Это всегда прогоняет ненастья.

 — Не сегодня.

 — Пожалуйста?

Прошли десятилетия, но всё ещё трудно устоять, когда Джон просит вот так (с хитрой улыбкой на губах и искренним ожиданием во взгляде, так, что у Шерлока в горле появляется комок), настолько трудно, что Шерлок вообще не может отказать, и обнаруживает себя взявшим потрёпанный инструмент. Он прикладывает скрипку к плечу и устраивает импровизированный концерт, который не имеет ничего общего со сладким сиянием в глазах человека напротив или экстатическим хихиканьем, которое он слышит в результате; нет, я просто играю, просто так, по собственному желанию, — говорит себе Шерлок, — осознанно и спокойно.

Он водит смычком по струнам до тех пор, пока пальцы не сводит судорогой, а шею начинает ломить, и Джон шепчет «никогда не останавливайся, это прекрасно, никогда не останавливайся, никогда, никогда, _никогда_ », и Шерлок уверен, что что-то сейчас лопнет в его груди, и он вот-вот начнёт выть на луну).

_**ЯНВАРЬ** _

 — Неужели действительно все в этом чертовом городе думают, что мы вместе? — говорит Джон, и это великолепно, уверенно звучит: _вместе_.

 — Как знать? Я провожу большую часть жизни, уклоняясь от контактов с людьми.

 — Да, ладно. Но факт остается фактом.

 — Значит ли это то, что ты смущен?

 — С чего бы? Боже, я провел почти половину своей жизни, исправляя это предположение. И это занятие, наверное, раздражает больше, чем неверные домыслы.

 — А что, если бы это не было предположением?

Джон моргает.

 — Что ты имеешь в виду?

 — Что, если бы…- если бы мы были… — Шерлок замолкает. Потом делает новую попытку. — Иногда я хочу-...

(трогать, целовать, чувствовать, держать, _вдыхать_ Джона)

 — Чтобы?..

 — Да, — повторяет он, смелея, — с тобой.

 — Со мной?

 — Да.

 — Оу.

И вот он, момент истины. Действительно. Джон выглядит растерявшимся, осторожно опускает пакеты с покупками вниз и, минуя Шерлока, проходит в свою спальню.

_**ФЕВРАЛЬ** _

Они игнорируют День святого Валентина с брезгливым равнодушием.

Джон направляется в паб, кишащий соседями. Шерлок сидит дома и пьет слишком много кофе. Его желудок уже тонет в нем, а глаза нездорово горят.

***

Первая поступь весны одаривает всех цветущим настроением.

 — Это самое лучшее время года, — заявляет Джон, когда они идут с друг другом под локоть, держа над головами зонтик.

Шерлок кивает и хочет сказать нечто проникновенное и вдумчивое, что-нибудь о бесконечно храбрых крошечных синих цветочках, пробивающихся из-под земли, но вместо этого произносит:

 — В среднем, тонкий кишечник взрослого человека составляет 6,9 метров в длину, — и Джон начинает хохотать.

 — Я думал, это интересно, — протестует Холмс, выглядящий задетым.

Джон стряхивает дождевую воду с плеч своего сюртука и прячет появившуюся на лице усмешку за поднятым воротником.

 — Невероятно, — слышно его бормотание, и Шерлок просто смотрит на него сквозь разделяющее их маленькое пространство, просто повернув голову влево и вдруг вспомнив, насколько сильно ему _нравился_ Джон. Всегда. Даже когда они едва знали друг друга, пару лет назад, его чувства были настолько сильны, как та их первая общая вспышка в Бартсе, и она никогда не теряла своей ослепительности. Он думает обо всем этом, а потом делает ошибку, позволяя мыслям явственно читаться на своём лице, и тогда он может с точностью назвать минуту, когда восторг Джона превращается в холодное отрицание.

 — Я забыл купить молоко, — говорит Шерлок через некоторое время.

 — Вс в прядке, — бормочет Джон и проглатывает половину букв.

После этого они не произносят ни слова.

_**МАРТ** _

 — Я когда-нибудь в полной мере говорил тебе, какими чертовски бешеными я нахожу пчел?

Шерлок влетает в дом и падает в кресло Джона, немного поморщившись.

 — Не так многословно, нет.

 — Они угрожающие существа. Воистину.

 — Достаточно угрожающие, чтобы зародить в тебе желание вернуться в Лондон? — усмехается Джон, но в его голосе слышится оптимизм и тоска по давно минувшим дням, — лучшие времена, — как они однажды назвали это, и он отводит глаза, его смех умирает под наблюдающим взглядом Шерлока.

 — Не совсем.

Джон переводит взгляд на чайник.

 — Чай?

***

 — Это не сработает, — через пару дней утверждает Джон.

Это занимает у Шерлока абсурдно много времени — осознать, что Джон говорит «я не согласен».

 — У нашей истории уже есть направление — это всего лишь дружба, наша дружба, и это не-… _мы не можем_.

 — Я слышу.

 — Мне жаль.

И это самая последняя проклятая фраза, которую Шерлок хотел бы услышать.

_**АПРЕЛЬ** _

Год прошел, и кажется, что они лишь глубже провалились в кроличью нору.

Горький реализм безответной любви касается всего окружающего, солнце по-прежнему поднимается и закатывается, а Джон становится всё красивее, и всё страшнее, всё труднее на него смотреть.

Это способ, которым написано начало, и это то, как всё закончится.

***

(Как оказалось, это заканчивается иначе, потому что однажды утром с помятыми от сна волосами и светящимися глазами Джон приходит к нему в комнату и произносит нечто ошеломляющее)

 — Я думаю, что был неправ.

 

Я

думаю

что

был

_неправ_


End file.
